


Hunt

by ChrisArieh



Series: CARPE DIEM [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 大概是一个拒绝帮助的蝙，热情过头的超以及被抢占先机的公主。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: CARPE DIEM [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767805





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> 警告⚠️：三人行。ABO背景修罗场。

访客到来的那天，哥谭市街道已连落一周暴雪。公交停运，高速封锁，城铁紧急维护。犯罪率突降，吉姆·戈登如释重负，守在办公室享受难得闲暇。

热水壶鸣叫起来，他赶紧翻找茶包，一声清脆叩响传自窗边。接着又一声。上帝保佑这可是顶楼临街的办公室。吉姆画了一个十字，回身望去，却并没有望见恶魔尖角——他沉默且并不友好的义警同侪——正相反，两个神明般漂浮的身影映入眼帘。

超人收回手，露出友善微笑问候新年快乐。神奇女侠单刀直入，颔首致意后请求借用蝙蝠灯开关。“这是紧急事件，我们现在无法联系到他。”吉姆茫然地看着他们，心想超人额前的卷发覆上新雪后很是闪亮。“我们需要你的帮助。”超人凑近一步语气诚恳，吉姆有些想问氪星是否存在发胶。“戈登局长。”神奇女侠按上腰际套索。

吉姆在开关边找到一包中国红茶。当他想到询问客人们是否留步品茶时，蝙蝠灯的光柱已然穿透哥谭上空的低抑云层。

“超人。神奇女侠。”蝙蝠侠降落到滴水兽上，嘶哑地低吼。“你们在这里干什么？”

吉姆·戈登无法目视的高空中，超人眼中的笑意渐沉。“请让蝙蝠机返航，阿尔弗雷德先生。”他轻声说，庄重地向下落去。戴安娜紧随着他。“我们有些话必须和布鲁斯单独谈谈。”她声音宁静，毫无波澜。

对抗的局面没能超过一秒，下个瞬间他们三人已经飘悬在空中。克拉克单手隔着披风揽住对方的腰，用手指描摹着万能腰带坚硬的轮廓。“所以，你会把氪石藏在哪里？”他隔着面罩吻那柔软的耳垂，换得对方的一阵颤抖，戴安娜专注于制住意欲反抗的动作，起效后骤然发热的真言套索融化了手套上的点点碎雪。她捧起布鲁斯的脸，轻吻他的鼻尖。“好男孩。”

克拉克见状较真地抿起唇。“戴安娜。”他说，刻意地在披风上拉扯了一把，布鲁斯正欲咬紧牙关，突然的后仰令脖颈被送入克拉克的狩猎范围。在超人细密地吻那颈后的结时他忍不住泄出了一声叹息。戴安娜的信息素猛然上涨了一个水平。克拉克从进攻里抬起头，无辜地向她微笑。“我记得这个月由我负责，不是吗？”

戴安娜垂下眼后撤一步，克拉克能听到她在深深地呼气，吸气。超人状似无意地双臂交叉把蝙蝠侠扣进怀里。“是的，就这样，戴安娜，我们不必——”

克拉克的话语戛然而止。布鲁斯挣扎着用被绑着的双手摘下了头罩，鲜活的、充满诱惑力的信息素扑面而来，他急促地喘息着，后仰脖颈把结直接按在了超人的唇上。

“布鲁斯——”

几乎没有人能反应过来下一刻发生了什么。来自亚马逊的信息素海啸般汹涌而来，像一记闷拳砸在他的意识上，而布鲁斯藏在含铅面具里带上氪石戒指的拳头则是真正意义上的重击，超人被迫松手了一瞬。

一瞬就足以成为最大的错误。

真言套索闪着金光在半空中散开，蝙蝠侠展开斗篷，一瞬间消失在密集的风雪中。戴安娜飞身接住套索，四下环顾。克拉克沉重地叹了口气，飘到她身旁，他额前的卷毛都失落得耷拉了下去。“我又搞砸了，是吗？”

戴安娜沉默了片刻，收起套索，但她信息素凶猛的余波仍在一层层海潮般拍着克拉克的脸颊。“学会耐心，男孩，耐心。记住这一课。”

克拉克释放出信息素温柔地接住了戴安娜的拍打。渐渐地，空气的形质变化了，他们浪潮的涌动交融在一起。他伸手抚去戴安娜额前的细雪，开始微笑，露出两颗明亮的小虎牙。“或许我可以先邀请你跳一场舞作为赔罪。”

戴安娜不动声色地示意他披风上一枚蝙蝠形状的监视器。“乐意之至。”她温声说，按住他的肩头。“毕竟哥谭的夜晚才刚刚开始。”

克拉克难以掩饰声音里的笑意。“我们还有很多时间。”

TBC


End file.
